


Control

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Drabble, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Written for the prompt: ""Bearded!Steve going down on Natasha would be an Easter miracle at my house ;)""





	Control

Normally, she has much better control than this. She was once the pride of the Red Room, and there was no position she could not sit in for hours without movement, if needed. There are gargoyles in at least two cities that have the right to be jealous of her ability to not move.

But has she not remained still for two years? Has she not held her breath for two years? She allows herself to release that breath, as Steve Rogers slides himself between her legs.

And with that breath, she releases all control she normally keeps bottled up, and perhaps he is able to catch it as it escapes her. She wriggles impatiently against the bed and tugs impatiently against the too-long, barely-blond hair at her fingertips. His beard is as delightfully irritating against the smooth skin of her thighs as it had been against her lips and breasts, and Natasha has no doubt that each turn of his head is designed to make her clasp her legs more tightly together.

Each movement of his head is purposeful, his cunning move to elicit her desperate cries for mercy that she does not mean and he does not give.


End file.
